Knocking Elbows
by professor lazyass
Summary: It turns out being stuck in a closet with Jade isn't even half bad. / Jori


"_Vega. _Your knee's fucking impaling my ribcage."

"Oh I'm so _sorry, _next time I'll try not to agree to help you get Beck back by getting us in trouble," Tori glares, pursing her lips. Jade and Beck just 'broke up' for the thousandth time and Jade had taken it upon herself to graffiti all over his locker. The only problem was that a play was going on said night, and, well, just because you have a _totally _miniscule and not-even-there crush on the girl _doesn't _mean you should help her out, but this is Jade and you are Tori and then things just get complicated. When Tori did agree, though, Jade played it nonchalant. She merely shrugged and gave a quick and seemingly halfhearted thanks before shaking the spray paint can, metal clinking as Tori blinked. So… that was that? Apparently.

But Tori isn't the greatest lookout. Having tons of family cookouts at her aunt and uncle's when she was little, and a failed attempt at helping Trina sneak out to prove it, the whole "help Jade" thing didn't exactly work out. Tori may or may not have been taking the precious moment to admire Jade's ass (she totally did), but one second she heard a bang and a yell than the next a clang of aluminum and Jade was grabbing her wrist and running away. She shoved Tori in the closest door—leading to a ridiculously small closet—and then soon followed after, chest heaving as she slammed the door shut, voices shouting pass them. And, well—yeah. Here they are.

Jade glares right back, "I didn't ask for your help, Miss-Get-In-Everybody's-Business," and harshly whispers, breathe hot on Tori's nose. The tanner girl scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"As _if! _What about that time you came begging for me to help you get Beck back, _which I did? _You said you owed me, but I haven't seen you return the favor," she says haughtily, mustering up as much dignity as she can while trying to cross her arms, elbow jabbing Jade's. Its pitch black, save for a small sliver of light from the crack between wall and the door. The yellow streak lands right across Jade's right eye, making the light green sparkle. Tori's heart begins to race as she watches Jade shift, pale skin glowing and her pink lips parted slightly. Jade's bottom lip falls under her teeth as she grunts, back smacking against a skinny shelf. Tori gasps, hands moving up to her mouth with great difficulty.

"Jade! Are you okay?"

Jade winces, trying her best to rub her back as she glares up, "God, Vega—could you be any louder!"

Tori ignores the comment, eyebrows curving in concern, and lifts a tentative hand. "Here," she whispers, and slips a hand up the back of Jade's loose shirt. Jade gasps, looking at the Vega girl, too surprised to snap a sarcastic comment. Tori keeps her flushed head down, hair falling over her shoulder as she kneads Jade's lower muscles. Jade glares at the crown of Tori's head, face growing pink.

"What the hell are—"she gasps, and Tori's knuckles roll over _that spot _and moans. Whether the cut-off was intentional or not, Jade finds herself caring less by the second. Meanwhile, Tori smirks, digging deeper into Jade's stiff back, moving her body closer and closer until hers is pressed against Jade's. Trying not to think, Jade cranes her neck and Tori attacks her skin, her left hand now under the black fabric with the right. She sucks and bites her way up to Jade's strong jaw, and then to Jade's earlobe, then back again; Jade literally _purrs, _accepting Tori's dominance and wholeheartedly leaning against the wall next to the shelf. She moans, though, harshly whispering.

"Stop fucking _teasing,_" she breathes, taking the base of Tori's neck, leading her full lips to her own. They kiss, and it's amazing and tantalizing and beautiful and over too soon. Tori's the one that pulled away, her eyes wide, and Jade flutters her own open.

"T—T—Tori?" Tori gulps, about to cry at Jade's use of her name; she quickly shakes her head and moves towards the door. Jade growls, and slides in front of it.

"_Jade!_" Tori begs, "Jade, _please. _I—I can't do this!"

Jade glares, chest heaving, heart breaking, hand on the doorknob, "Why not?"

Tori's mouth opens, and she then closes it, gulping, before opening it again, "I… I'm… n—not _gay._"

Jade snarls, and jumps away from the door before pinning Tori to the wall opposite. "I can't _believe _you," she seethes, and then smashes her lips against Tori's. Chimes go off and fireworks are being shot and millions of butterflies have been let out of their cages and into Jade's stomach. She whines into the kiss, taking Tori's shirt and pulling her closer, making them both fall to the floor. With Tori on top Jade moves her body, pushing Tori's against her own, yet not wanting to take it any farther as the other girl was already stressed enough, and Jade is _not going to ruin this. _

Tori responds with surprising vigor, steadily gaining control as she gently pulls her body upward. Jade hesitantly lets go, and Tori then pins her hands down onto the floor, straddling Jade's hips as she attacks her collarbone, leaving awesome bruises. Minutes later they're at each other's lips again, but Jade's angrily fiddling with the buttons on Tori's shorts while Tori messes with the hem of Jade's shirt. Silently agreeing, they pull away, hurriedly getting rid of top garments. Tori gulps, hesitant with taking off her bra as Jade's completely confident, swells of her breasts out and open. Jade raises an eyebrow, noticing her… whatever's worry. She grasps Tori's wrists, prying away her arms and gulps at the girl's bare chest, shuddering, before leaning her forehead against Tori's.

"You're beautiful, babe."

Jade notices Tori's smile at the last word, before connecting their swollen lips again. Her hands hover around Tori's waist, moving up until she softly skims her breasts. She flickers her eyes up at Tori's, pausing everything, and grins gratefully at Tori's nod. Her hand moves, and right when she's about to cup Tori's breast jogging footsteps are heard through the door.

Both of the girl's gasp and quickly jump apart, hurriedly finding their bras and tops, throwing them on. Tori's is a little loose, but she ignores it and rushes up, frowning at Jade's immediate glare. Right when the door swings open and Robbie frowns, Jade yells, stinging Tori.

"Leave me the hell alone, Vega, I don't want to talk!"

Tori gasps, looking down, not noticing forgiveness under fake anger in Jade's eyes. Robbie scolds her, and she tells him to do something at which others (probably ones that came to check what all of the racket was,) laugh at and makes Robbie pale. Once Jade is out of earshot, Robbie lays a hand on Tori's shoulder, about to say something, but he shuts his mouth when she shrugs it off. Harshly, she seethes, "I'm _fine,_" and Robbie feels it's best to leave her alone.

**;;**

"Hey!"

Tori sniffs, wiping her eyes as she feels someone grab her elbow. Jade gulps, moving in front of her as Tori glares, "Leave me alone."

"Hey," Jade moves a lock of hair behind Tori's ear, and the other girl feels comforted against her will. "I didn't mean any of that stuff, okay? It was all for show, I didn't think you'd want people to—"

"Maybe I do!"

Jade looks at her confusedly, "What?"

Tori purses her lips, trying to gather her thoughts, and looks up from the concrete, "I… I want to go out," she gulps, "Like… _go out. _I… I'm, like, gay or something."

Jade smiles, giving Tori a quick peck and softly entwines her fingers with the other girl's. "I'd like that," Tori beams, then frowns when Jade lets go of her hand, "_but, _I've gotta run. Mom'll be freaking out."

"Wait!" Tori calls, and Jade looks over her shoulder questionably.

"What?"

"I've…," Tori blushes, "_I have your bra._"

Jade smirks, "I know. Give it to me later?" and she winks, before sauntering off.

**;;**

**A/N: **I hope this wasn't too terrible. This is the first time I've written something this… _heavy. _I tried to add at least a little bit of plot devolpment, and I think it wasn't that bad, but con-crit would be nice. :)


End file.
